


In the Dark

by CTippy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: The struggle against anxiety and depression and fear.





	In the Dark

A presence lurking in the dark  
An animal devouring my heart  
This darkness embracing me  
Engulfs me  
It doesn't let me breathe

I see a light  
It's blinding me  
I try to reach it with my hand  
It's too far from me

I'm struggling  
My feet won't move  
I'm frozen into place.


End file.
